thevoicefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Yasmine Ammari
|image = 250px |DateNaissance = 17/06/1985 |LieuNaissance = Oran Algerie |Nationalité = Fichier:Drapeau Algérie.png Algérienne |Saison = 7 |Coach = Florent Pagny |Langues = -Anglais -Français -Espagnol -Arabe |Resultat = Demi-Finaliste|Vrainom = Yasmine Ammari|Age = 33 ans}} est une candidate de la Saison 7 de The Voice. Elle était membre de l'équipe Florent Pagny. Biographie C’est dès l’âge de 6 ans que Yasmine Ammari monte pour la première fois sur scène. Depuis, elle ne s’est jamais arrêtée et poursuit une brillante carrière dans son pays natal : l’Algérie. Artiste accomplie, cette chanteuse et comédienne aime le contact avec les gens et rêve de partager sa musique à travers le monde. Pour Yasmine, qui connait un immense succès en Algérie, participer à « The Voice » est un challenge risqué. Son parcours dans The Voice, la plus belle voix Audition Ce samedi 3 mars, Yasmine Ammari a donc tenté l’aventure de The Voice au cours du sixième prime d’auditions à l’aveugle. La belle a ainsi repris à sa manière le titre « Le Dernier Qui a Parlé » d’Amina. Une reprise réussie qui a séduit les coachs puisque Florent Pagny, Mika, Zazie et Pascal Obispo n’ont pas hésité à buzzer. Carton plein pour la chanteuse qui, en plus de décrocher sa place dans l’aventure, prouve également qu’elle peut élargir sa communauté de fans jusqu’en France. Sous le charme, les coachs ont accumulé les compliments à son égard : « Tu nous as ensorcelés, c’est comme si tu avais sept personnes en toi. Tu sais utiliser tes cordes vocales dans plusieurs manières », a commenté l’interprète de « Relax ». Même son de cloche pour Florent Pagny : « Tu maîtrises ton art, le don que tu as, a ajouté le coach. Tu le fais avec facilité. Avec une base comme la tienne, c’est juste que du plaisir. » De son côté, Zazie a mis en avant un choix de chanson audacieux qui lui a permis de se démarquer : « J’ai mis du temps à me retourner car il y avait beaucoup de voix et de personnalités (…) Comme vous avez pleins de cartouches, vous auriez tort de vous gêner. » Face à cette vague de compliments et après quelques secondes d’hésitation, Yasmine Ammari a finalement choisi de poursuivre l’aventure aux côtés de… Florent Pagny. Audition Finale Meryem, Yasmine Ammari ou Thana-Marie ? C’est le choix que devait faire Florent Pagny dans son deuxième et dernier trio de la soirée. Victime d’une extinction de voix, Thana-Marie a malgré tout chanté samedi soir pour ne pas abandonner. Une prestation dans laquelle elle a glissé beaucoup de sensibilité. Ce qui n’était pas suffisant pour faire oublier ses problèmes de voix à son coach. C’est donc entre Yasmine, qui a repris Hello de Lionel Richie, et Meriem qui a entonné 7 Seconds de Neneh Cherry et Youssou N’Dour que penchait la balance. "Il y en a une qui a un peu plus. Et à chaque fois, elle n’arrive pas à en donner un petit peu moins. Je voudrais lui faire comprendre qu’avec un poil moins, ça peut être encore plus fort. Donc je vais garder Yasmine", a confié le coach. Duel Norig et Yasmine Ammari sont les prochains talents à se présenter aux Duels de ce douzième prime. Souvenez-vous lors des Auditions finales, Norig avait interprété un titre de Alanis Morissette : "Uninvited" et Yasmine Ammari, "Hello" de Lionel Richie. Un choix payant puisque Florent Pagny avait gardé Yasmine Ammari dans son équipe et volé Norig à Zazie. Ce soir, elles se présentent en duel devant les coachs avec une reprise de Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna : "This is what you came for". Prime 1 Moment suspendu dans The Voice. Yasmine Ammari était le tout dernier talent à fouler la scène du premier prime en direct du concours. Pour l’occasion, elle avait choisi de reprendre La Mamma, un titre emblématique de Charles Aznavour. Pendant les répétitions, elle avait confié à son coach Florent Pagny qu’elle souhaitait adresser un joli message à sa maman en lui dédiant ce morceau. La jeune femme a donc travaillé une version un peu plus orientale que le titre original, qui a fait mouche auprès des coachs. L’émotion était palpable sur le plateau. De son côté, l’artiste algérienne a essuyé quelques larmes à la toute fin de sa prestation. "J’ai vraiment vécu la chanson", a expliqué la chanteuse à Nikos Aliagas encore très émue après son passage. "Nous aussi, on l’a bien vécu avec toi !", a rétorqué Florent Pagny avant d’analyser sa performance. "Tu es une très, très grande interprète, tu chantes super bien et tu vis ce que tu chantes. Tu aimes chanter et nous on aime t’écouter chanter alors c’est super !", a affirmé l’interprète de Savoir aimer tandis que ses petits camarades étaient eux aussi touchés en plein cœur. "C’était magnifique, bravo", lui a dit Pascal Obispo. "Elle est toutes les femmes de la Méditerranée, toutes les femmes du Sud (…) C’est tout ce qu’on aime dans ces voix qui sont tendres et classiques", a enchaîné Zazie. Même en coulisses, Karine Ferri avait du mal à cacher son émotion. "C’est une chanson qui me parle (…) Je suis très émue !", a confié l’animatrice avant que son binôme n’annonce que Yasmine Ammari étaitsélectionnée par le public. Prime 2: Quarts de Finale Yasmine Ammari est le prochain talent de l’équipe Florent Pagny à se présenter devant les coachs pour ces quarts de finale de « The Voice ». Souvenez-vous samedi dernier, lors des premiers directs, elle avait interprété « la Mamma », un titre de Charles Aznavour. Un choix payant puisque Yasmine Ammari a été sauvée par le public. On la retrouve aujourd’hui avec un titre de Sam Smith : « Too good at goodbyes » . Prime 3: Demi-Finale Yasmine Ammari est l’un des deux derniers talents encore en lice de l’équipe Florent Pagny à se présenter devant les coachs pour ces demi-finales de « The Voice ». Souvenez-vous samedi dernier, lors des quarts de finale, elle avait interprété « To good at goodbyes », un titre de Sam Smith. Un choix payant puisque Yasmine Ammari a été sauvée par son coach Florent Pagny. On la retrouve aujourd’hui avec un titre de Luz Casal : « Historia de un amor ». Chansons interprétées Sondage Quelle prestation de Yasmine avez vous préféré? Le dernier qui a parlé (Audition) Hello (Audition Finale) This Is What You Came For (Duel) La Mamma (Prime 1) Too Good At Goodbyes (Quarts de Finale) Historia de un amor (Demi-Finale) Galerie Yasmine_Ammari_Audition.png|Yasmine lors de son audition à l'aveugle Yasmine_Ammari_Audition_Finale.png|Yasmine lors de son audition finale Yasmine_Ammari_Duel.png|Yasmine lors de son duel face à Norig Yasmine_Ammari_Prime_1.png|Yasmine lors de son premier direct Yasmine_Ammari_Prime_2.png|Yasmine lors de son deuxième direct Yasmine_Ammari_Demi_Finale.png|Yasmine lors de la Demi-Finale Vidéos Navigation du Site Catégorie:Talent Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Équipe Florent Pagny Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Favoris